Consequências
by AnaNaia
Summary: Meredith e Derek sofrem as consequencias do Break up sex!Será que eles teram outra oportunidade? Totalmente Merder. pos 4x9, ignorando tudo o que se passou depois. Completa
1. Chapter 1

Esta é a minha primeira fanfiction de Grey's Anatomy e não sei muito bem como é que isto vai acabar. A história passa-se depois do episódio 9 da 4ª temporada.

A Fanfic vai falar sobre a gravidez da Mere mas como eu nunca passei por uma gravidez e nunca acompanhei nenhuma de perto devo dizer muita coisa errada, portanto se acharem que alguma coisa está mal digam, por favor!

Grey's Anatomy ou os seus personagens não me pertencem, se pertencessem tudo estaria diferente…

**Consequências:**

**Capitulo 1:**

Meredith estava trancada na casa de banho, paralisada de terror. Lá fora Cristina batia à porta.

- Mere… O que é que se passa? – Do outro lado da porta não vinha resposta. – Responde!!!

Sem uma palavra Meredith abriu a porta para a amiga entrar e sentou-se no chão, com o teste na mão para que a outra mulher o pudesse ver.

- Eu não tenho sorte nenhuma… Como é que isto pode ter acontecido!?

- Se tu não sabes, não sei como é que és médica, mas no teu caso iria chamar-lhe Break up sex…

- Cristina! Eu estou grávida! – Meredith já desesperava. – O que é que eu faço? Estou lixada!

- Vais contar ao Mcdreamy que vais ter um Mcbaby?

A outra não respondeu, ainda não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta.

- Não me digas que não é dele!? Andas-te a dormir com mais alguém?

- É claro que é do Derek, não estive com mais ninguém, e tu és a única pessoa que tem passado as noites na minha cama!

- Mas o que é que vais fazer?

- Sei lá Cristina, achas que tenho cara de que pensa rápido!?

- Definitivamente não!

Elas ouviram passos a aproximar-se, esconderam rapidamente o teste positivo. Viram uma Izzie mal-humorada a passar à porta da casa de banho.

- O que é que se passa?

- Não se passa nada. – Respondeu Cristina, não lhe parecia que a Meredith quisesse partilhar a notícia da gravidez com mais alguém.

- Pois é, esqueci-me que não faço parte do vosso grupinho restrito, desculpem, vou-me já embora.

A loira virou costas às duas outras mulheres e foi-se embora. Meredith levantou-se e foi atrás da amiga, tudo o que ela não precisava naquele momento era zangar-se com a Izzie.

- Izzie… Espera! – A loira já estava com um pé no degrau, mas parou e olhou para quem a chamava. – Desculpa.

- Não tens que te desculpar, eu sei que não pertenço ao vosso grupinho restrito!

- Desculpa Izzie, mas é que eu estou com problemas…

- Sabes Mere, não és a única pessoa nesta casa com problemas.

- Oh meu Deus! – Ela ainda tentou correr até à casa de banho, mas vomitou a pizza fria que tinha comido ao pequeno-almoço no meio do corredor.

A loira percebeu nesse exacto momento quais eram os problemas da amiga:

- Não…

- Sim. – Disse Meredith.

- Tu não estás … - Izzie não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Grávida!? Podes crer que estou. – Um sorriso amarelo fixara-se no rosto de Meredith.

- Oh! Desculpa Mere... – Izzie aproximou-se da amiga, mas deparou-se com o vómito no chão. – Acho que é melhor ir limpar isto.

- Pois… Eu vou lavar os dentes, outra vez! Tenho que me despachar.

Cada uma foi para o seu lado. Afinal já estavam atrasadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Eles não são meus, e provavelmente nunca serão!

Consequências

Capitulo 2:

Na estação de enfermagem, Derek conversava com a enfermeira Rose, uma conversa muito animada por sinal. Meredith observava com atenção, aquela devia ser a próxima "namorada" dele, pensou ela. Cristina aproximou-se de Meredith acompanhada pela Izzie.

- Vais contar-lhe? – Notava-se o entusiasmo na voz de Izzie.

- Não, ele deve estar a conversar com a sua nova "namoradinha". – Respondeu Meredith, apontando para os dois que conversavam.

- Aquilo que eu detectei foi ciúme? Grrr... – Comentou Cristina.

- Eu conto-lhe depois, quando me encontrar com ele no quarto de plantão.

- Não. Vais contar-lhe já! – Ordenou-lhe Izzie, Enquanto empurrava a amiga na direcção do Mcdreamy, que se virava e se dirigia a elas.

- Mere… - Disse ele. – Preciso de falar contigo. Olá Stevens, Yang. – Cumprimentou ele as outras duas médicas.

- Olá Dr. Shepherd. – Retribuiu Izzie, já Cristina não se deu ao trabalho de faze-lo.

Nesse momento Meredith sentiu-se enjoada, e soube que, se não chegasse a uma casa de banho rapidamente, o muffin que a Izzie lhe tinha dado, ia parar ao chão da estação de enfermagem.

- Tenho de ir. – Disse ela apressadamente virando-lhes costas com uma mão a tapar a boca.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Derek confuso.

- Ela não se tem sentido muito bem, só isso. – Explicou Izzie.

- Eu vou ver como é que ela está. – Cristina foi-se embora na direcção da casa de banho.

- Stevens, diga à Meredith que espero vê-la no meu bloco operatório esta tarde.

- Eu digo-lhe.

Na casa de banho.

- Mere? – Cristina perguntava para a porta. – Já tas melhor?

A Izzie entrou e pôs-se do outro lado da porta, à espera que a Meredith saísse. Ouviu-se o som do autoclismo e pouco depois Meredith saí.

- O Sheperd disse que era para tu entrares na cirurgia dele hoje à tarde. - Informou-a Izzie. 

- Como é que eu vou ter coragem para estar na mesma sala que ele? E se estes malditos enjoos não pararem, eu não vou conseguir exercer qualquer tipo de medicina.

- Tá descansada, isso é só de manhã. – Disse descontraidamente a loira, como se aquilo mudasse ou melhorasse alguma coisa.

- Grande diferença Iz! – Ironizou Meredith. – Isto era assim tão mau quando vocês estavam grávidas?

- Yap! – Confirmou Cristina.

- Não é nada! – Contrariou-a Izzie. – Eu adorei a minha gravidez.

- Izzie… Tu tinhas 16! – Chamou-a à razão Cristina.

- E? Na minha opinião ser mãe é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer a uma mulher.

As outras duas olharam incrédulas para a loira, mas era suposto a Izzie dizer aquelas coisas, ela não era como a Meredith, e muito menos como a Cristina.

- Mas voltando à cirurgia, tu não podes perder uma de neuro.

- Mas eu pensava que tu só gostavas de cardio…

- Eu e ela temos um acordo, eu fico com cardio, e ela com neuro. Sempre foi assim.

- De qualquer maneira, não a devias pressionar, se ela não quer estar numa cirurgia com ele, ela não deve ir!

- É crime dispensar uma cirurgia!

- Chega! – Gritou Meredith. – Calem-se, já não vos posso ouvir!

- Mas Mere… - Começou Izzie.

- Adeus, vou falar com o Derek!

Ela saiu e deixou as outras duas incrédulas a olhar para a porta.


	3. Chapter 3

**NA:** Obrigado _Katryna Greenleaf Black_ pela review, e desculpa pela demora no update.

**Vocês sabem a quem é que Grey's pertence. Eu estou só a brincar um pouco.**

Capitulo 3:

A Meredith encontrou-o num corredor. Sem uma palavra agarrou-o pelo braço e entraram dentro de um armário.

- Ey! O que é que se passa contigo? – Perguntou ele indignado.

- Precisamos de falar. – A voz dela parecia firme, mas na realidade ela estava completamente confusa.

- Diz. Sou todo ouvidos.

- É que… - Começou ela. – É que eu … quero dizer nós… eu… - Ela já gaguejava. - … Eu…

- Tu…

- Eu … estou… - Ela não o conseguia dizer. – É que eu… eu estou…

- Mere, respira fundo e fala tudo de uma vez. – Aconselhou-o ele.

- Grávida. – Disse ela de repente. – Eu estou grávida.

- O quê? – Ele ficou em choque.

Ele aproximou-se dela e beijou-a delicadamente e depois olhou-a com aquele olhar McDreamy.

- Quando é que soubeste?

- Fiz o teste hoje de manhã. Fiquei em pânico!

- Acredito…

- O que é que estás a querer dizer?

- Nada, Nada.

Eles estavam abraçados. Sabia tão bem estar assim. Ele mexia-lhe no cabelo e ela simplesmente estava ali, com ele a aproveitar o momento. Eles souberam que a partir daquele momento a relação deles ia evoluir e a vida deles ia mudar.

- Vamos ser pais! – Disse ele como quem constata um facto.

- Pois é… - Confirmou ela num murmúrio.

Um sorriso instalou-se nos lábios de Derek e nos de Meredith também.

Ela sabia que aquilo não ia ser fácil, mas também não podia ser mau, aliás, só podia ser bom.

Eles não queriam que aquele momento acabasse nunca, mas o pager dele chamou-o.

- 911, tenho de ir. Vejo-te no B.O. – Disse ele.

- Vejo-te por ai. – Respondeu-lhe ela.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez e ele saiu, passados alguns segundos saiu ela também para o mundo agitado do hospital.

Apreciaria mais reviews das pessoas quem lêem esta fic. Obrigado.


	4. Chapter 4

Eu não possuo Grey's Anatomy.

**Capitulo 4:**

Meredith vagueou pelo hospital com um sorriso no rosto. Esse sorriso podia ser um bocado inapropriado se fores dizer a um doente que não podem fazer nada para o salvar Mas naquele momento nada fazia aquele sorriso desaparecer, a não ser é claro, ver o Derek a falar com aquela maldita enfermeira. Quando ela os viu, teve uma vontade incrível de falar com ele, quem sabe até, ter um pequeno enjoo…

- Olá Dr. Shepherd! – Ela aproximou-se e falhou-lhe, ignorando a mulher com que ele falava. – Há alguma coisa que possa fazer por si? – O sorriso dela era provocante.

- Dra. Grey! Já deve ter conhecido a enfermeira Rose… - Ele sorria para ela.

- Ainda não tive o prazer. – Ela acenou a Rose com cara de desdém, aceno que lhe foi retribuído com o mesmo desdém.

- Tenho que ir. – Disse Rose. – Adeus Dr. Shepherd.

- Bye Rose! – Disse ele. – Vejo-te por ai.

O sorriso de Meredith voltou a desfazer-se. Eles iam voltar a encontrar-se. Ela Tinha que parar aquilo. **Ela **queria evoluir. Ela estava preparada. Ela queria dar-lhe aquilo que ele queria.

- Como é que te estás a sentir? – Perguntou ele afastando o cabelo dos olhos dela delicadamente.

- Estou bem, só tive uns enjoos matinais. – Ela afastou a mão dele da cara dela. – Temos que falar, Quando é que podes?

- Eu tenho que ir ver um doente às Urgências, mas depois podemos ir almoçar juntos. Encontramo-nos na cafetaria à uma.

- Até logo…

Ele aproxima-se dela e sussurra:

- Eu quero um beijo.

- Depois. – Disse ela. – Depois.

E Meredith foi-se embora deixando-o desejoso de estar com ela.

No Elevador Meredith encontra Cristina.

- Já lhe contei! – Informou Meredith.

- A sério!? Já!? – Admirou-se Cristina. – Já estiveste com ela para o Break up Sex?

- Não. – Disse-lhe ela orgulhosa. – Interrompi a conversa dele com a namoradinha dele.

- Tu contaste-lhe à frente da Sidney?

- Não, agora é uma enfermeirazinha com um nome estúpido do qual eu não me lembrar. E eu mandei-a embora e falei com ela a sós. Vamos almoçar juntos.

- Ah… Tão querida que é a Mcfamily. O Mcdreamy, o Mcbaby e a Meredith. Que nojo!

- Ey! Eu sou a tua pessoa, é suposto apoiares-me.

- Tá bem, desculpa… Boa sorte para o almoço. – Disse Cristina automaticamente.

- Desta vez vai resultar. É desta vez que eu vou ter o meu "E foram felizes para sempre…" – Disse Meredith convictamente.

- Tu ainda acreditas nisso?

- Quero acreditar…

O Elevador parou e ambos saíram cada um para o seu lado, tratar dos seus pacientes e ensinar os seus internos.


	5. Chapter 5

Desculpem pela demora mas estou com uns problemas no meu PC

Eles não me pertencem, mas podiam…

Capitulo 5:

Era uma da tarde e a Meredith tinha acabado de chegar á cafetaria e esperava ver o Derek sentado numa mesa com um almoço saudável para dois. Mas em vez disso vê Derek acompanhado pela enfermeira nojentinha, a falar alegremente. Quando ele a vê, despede-se da enfermeira com dois beijos na face, o que fez Meredith espumar de raiva, e foi ter com ela.

- Boa tarde. – Disse ele com aquele sorriso Mcdreamy nos lábios.

- Olá, outra vez. Andas muito amiguinho daquela enfermeira, não achas!? – Ele notou o ciúme na voz dela.

- Estás com ciúmes? – Provocou-a ele.

- Ainda tenho direito a ter ciúmes? – Perguntou ela.

- Queres ter esse direito? – Ele nesse momento estava interessado naquele assunto, aquilo ainda podia leva-los a algum lado na relação.

- Sim, quero ter esse direito e não quero ter razões para o exercer. – Disse ela com sinceridade.

O sorriso dele desfez-se mas uma alegria encheu-lhe a alma. Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente e teve uma vontade enorme de a beijar, mas não podia, não ali.

- Porque é que não disseste isso antes? – Ele falou com suavidade.

- Porque não estava preparada e não precisava. – Disse ela simplesmente.

Derek segurou-lhe a mão gentilmente e ela sentiu-se segura e relaxou.

- Continuas a não precisar.

Encaminharam-se os dois para a fila, para comprarem alguma coisa para o almoço.

Sentaram-se numa mesa livre, longe da confusão.

- Estou esfomeada. – Meredith já atacava a sua salada. – Vomitei os meus dois pequenos-almoços.

Ele riu.

- Não te rias. É nojento! – Repreende-o ela. – A seguir vou marcar uma consulta no obstetra.

- Depois diz-me quando é que é, que eu quero ir.

- Eu digo, mas duvido que dê para ires. – Disse ela. – Vai ser muito difícil termos tempo livre ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso arranja-se. – Ele havia de arranjar maneira de ir.

Instalou-se o silêncio, Eles simplesmente comiam sem trocar palavras.

- Já tinha saudades de estar assim contigo. – Disse ela algum tempo depois.

- Tu é que quiseste daquela forma. – Disse ele calmamente entre duas garfadas.

- Eu sei. Desculpa. – Ela estava pensativa e ele observava-a com curiosidade. – Derek… É desta que vamos ser felizes? É desta que eu vou deixar de ser a Dark and Twisty Meredith?

Mais uma vez ele segurou a mão dela, para que ela sentisse que ele estava ali, que ela estava segura perto dele.

- Espero que sim Mere… Espero que sim…


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A. : Estou a tentar incluir todas as personagens nesta fic.**

**Eles não são meus, mas isso vocês já sabem, eu não ganho dinheiro com eles, com muita ena minha, só os peço emprestados para me divertir um bocadinho.**

**Capitulo 6:**

Depois de almoçar a Meredith foi ter com os seus internos para manda-los preparar o doente para a cirurgia dessa tarde. Quando os encontra vê o George com um enorme sorriso na cara.

- Parabéns Mere… - Disse ele preparando-se para abraça-la. – Um…

- Shiu… - Cortou ela. – Quem é que te contou?

- A Izzie, porquê, é segredo?

- Era suposto que ninguém soubesse, assim já somos cinco!

- Cinco!? – Era suposto ser segredo mas havia pelo menos cinco pessoas a sabe-lo…

- Sim, Eu, a Cristina, o Derek, a Izzie e tu.

- E qual é o problema, mais tarde ou mais cedo toda a gente vai ficar a saber!  
- Eu prefiro que seja mais tarde. E já sabes, não contes a ninguém.

- Podes estar descansada.

- Preciso que vás preparar o paciente do Dr. Sheperd. Se faz favor.

- Dr. Sheperd? – Perguntou George ironicamente.

- Eu tenho que manter as aparências. – Explicou ela. – No hospital nos supostamente somos a Dra. Grey e o Dr. Sheperd.

- Pois, só mesmo supostamente. – Disse o Alex que tinha acabado de passar por ali e apanhado o final da conversa.

- Cala-te Alex. – Disse Meredith. – George, vai fazer aquilo que eu te pedi.

- Então… - Começou Alex. – Tu e o Sheperd… Estão juntos outra vez. Vou ter que deixar de ir dormir a casa? Se calhar vou ter que pedir à Lexie para me deixar dormir com ela…

- Nem te atrevas!

- Tudo bem… Peço à Rebecca então.

- Tu andas com as duas!?

- É só um estado provisório… - Esclareceu ele.

- Tu vais magoa-la…- Avisou-o ela.

- Pensava que tu não te preocupavas com ela.

- E não preocupo, mas se e Rebecca sabe, ela acaba contigo e tu ficas arrasado, e tu és meu amigo e eu preocupo-me contigo.

- Conta-me histórias… Mas agora a sério, a tua irmã é porreira.

- Eu sou filha única, não tenho irmãs!

- Vou fingir que acredito. Mas agora tenho de ir, há doentes à espera e finalmente o Sloan deixou-me ficar em plástica.

- Boa! Eu disse que o Mark era boa pessoa.

- Tu és do sexo feminino! Todo o ser humano que tenha vagina serve para o Sloan!

Mark Sloan aproximou-se dos dois residentes, dando aquele sorriso McSteamy para duas enfermeiras e três internas que por ali passavam.

- Eu ouvi isso Karev! Em vez de andares a coscuvilhar como uma menina devias ir trabalhar, tens doentes à espera.

- Já estou a ir! – Disse Alex, começando a ir-se embora.

- E faz as coisas como deve de ser, senão nunca mais ficas a trabalhar comigo em plástica! – Gritou Sloan avisando o outro médico.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos sabem que eles não são meus, ainda não sei muito bem porque é que continuo a escrever isto.

Capitulo 7:

Meredith estava no vestiário dos residentes a descansar, deitada no sofá. Estava exausta, tinham sido dez horas de pé a assistir à cirurgia. Mas o importante é que tinha corrido tudo bem e que o doente ia recuperar. O que a irritou foi aquela enfermeirazinha, Rose, estivesse estado o tempo todo aos sorrisinhos para o Derek. Meredith estava deitada com um braço a fazer de almofada e com a outra mão sobre o ventre, fazia isso sem se dar conta desde que descobrira a gravidez.

A Dra. Bailey entrou e ao vê-la naquela posição e com um ar cansado pergunta:

- Algum problema?

- O quê? – Meredith não percebeu a razão daquela pergunta.

- Tens dores? – Ela apontou para a mão na barriga.

Meredith tirou logo a mão dali e estendeu o braço ao lado do corpo.

- Não, não tenho nada, estou só cansada, vim para aqui para descansar. Informou Meredith.

- Para descansar existem os quatros de plantão! – Contrapôs a outra mulher.

- Pois eu sei, mas se eu entro num quarto de plantão, todo o hospital pensa que eu estou a fazer completamente o contrario de descansar!

- Isso não aconteceria se tu não andasses a fazer o que não devias! – Repreendeu-a Bailey.

- Toda a gente faz o mesmo que eu, a diferença é que dos outros não se fala.

- Está a insinuar, que eu… - Começou Bailey.

- Eu não quis dizer isso… Mas a maior parte das pessoas fá-lo. E não sei porquê, toda a gente neste hospital conhece a minha vida privada.

- Se não te expusesses, isso não aconteceria!

- Eu não me exponho! – Disse a jovem médica escandalizada.

- Tudo bem, como queiras…

Meredith fechou os olhos, não lhe apetecia falar, nem sequer mover qualquer músculo que não fosses estritamente necessário para viver.

Alguém entrou, mas ela nem sequer abriu os olhos para ver quem era. Ouviu passos a aproximar-se, e sentiu um corpo a baixar-se, para ficar ao nível da cara dela.

- Dra. Grey… - Ela abriu os olhos e viu-o a olha-la com aqueles olhos azuis. Ela sorriu. – Quando é que acaba o seu turno?

- Dr. Sheperd, para que é que quer essa informação?

- Preciso de saber a que horas é que devo estar no átrio.

- Eu acabo daqui a duas horas.

Ele aproximou-se ainda mais dela para a beijar mas então a outra médica que estava no vestiário fez notar a sua presença.

- Ey! Isto aqui é um hospital! Deixem as demonstrações de carinho lá para fora!

Derek virou a cara e encarou a mulher que acabara de falar, como se quisesse dizer que ele era o chefe dela. O olhar não resultou, nunca resultava quando se tratava de Miranda Bailey, porque se havia alguém que sai de tudo e que mande naquele hospital era ela.

Meredith levantou-se e informou Derek:

- Tenho coisas para fazer. Vejo-te daqui a – ela olha para o relógio – duas horas e meia no átrio.

Ele lançou-lhe aquele olhar McDreamy que sempre a derreteu, ela aproximou-se dele para um beijo de até já.

- Hum… Hum… - Interrompeu Bailey. – Não ias sair?

- Até já! – Despediu-se Meredith antes de sair, mas antes ainda teve tempo de dar um beijo rápido ao Derek, o que deixou Bailey de boca aberta.

N. A.: Não sei o que se passa comigo, mas acho que começo a fazer um pouco como a Shonda e no próximo capítulo vou estragar as coisas ao nosso casal preferido. Não se zanguem comigo, porque eu própria não sei muito bem porque é que vou fazer isto, mas…

Isto era só para avisar.

Beijos.

Koelha


	8. Chapter 8

Desculpem pela demora mas não tenho estado em casa, por isso não consegui fazer update.

Eles não me pertencem. (Já estou cansada de dizer isto)

_Este capítulo é dedicado a Katryna Greenleaf Black porque me apeteceu e porque sei que ela lê os todos os meus capítulos e como ela diz "viaja na maionese" quando lê esta historiazinha._

**N A:** Neste capítulo vamos avançar um bocadinho no tempo. E como tinha dito no capítulo anterior vão acontecer umas coisas más.

Capitulo 8:

Tinha-se passado um mês e meio, Meredith e Derek continuavam juntos a felizes. Meredith até já tinha uma relação amigável com a Lexie.

Meredith estava a assistir a Dra. Hanh numa cirurgia quando começa a sentir-se cansada. Erica Hanh notou que alguma coisa se passava perguntou:

- Passa-se alguma coisa Grey?

- Não. Eu estou bem

A verdade é que não estava, mas no meio de uma cirurgia ela não podia sair. Se ele sequer pensasse nisso a Cristina, que estava a assistir à cirurgia da galeria, iria passar-se.

Passado algum tempo vê-se Meredith a desmaiar no meio do bloco operatório.

Toda a gente que assistia na galeria se levantou, mas só Cristina desceu para ir cuidar da amiga. Lá em baixo estavam todos parados a olhar para Meredith.

- Ey! Alguém faça alguma coisa! Eu estou a segurar um coração!

Só aí é que fizeram alguma coisa e tiraram Meredith de lá numa maca. Cristina esperava lá fora, Bailey também lá estava.

Levaram-na para uma sala de observação. Cristina mandou toda a gente embora menos a Bailey, que, obviamente, não sairia dali nem se fosse o Chefe a pedir.

- Consegue guardar um segredo?

- Diz logo o que tens a dizer! – Pediu Bailey

- Ela está grávida…

- Ela, O QUÊ!?

- Grávida! Com um bebé. – Confirmou Cristina à Dra. Bailey que continuava a olhar perplexa. – Ela está Mcgrávida com um Mcbaby do Mcdreamy!

Cristina examinou a amiga com a supervisão de Miranda Bailey, que entretanto tinha chamado Derek.

Meredith esteve inconsciente durante a examinação, mas começava a recuperar lentamente.

- O que é que se passa… - Murmurou Meredith com uma voz fraca.

- Shiu… - Cristina tentou acalmar a sua "pessoa". – Vai ficar tudo bem…

- O que é que se passa… - Repetiu Meredith.

- O que é que aconteceu! – Derek entrou de rompante na sala de examinação com um ar preocupado, e as expressões da Cristina e da Bailey não o animaram.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ao meu bebé? – Mais uma vez a voz da Meredith soou fraca mas devido ao medo, não á fraqueza física.

N. A.: Esta fic só vai ter mais dois capítulos. Os dois mais ou menos como este, um bocado Angst e Hurt/Comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui está o penúltimo capítulo, não sei quando é que vou poder postar o próximo capítulo porque tenho as minhas idas ao computador um bocado limitadas. (Estou a postar isto ás escondidas…)

Este capítulo tem Flashbacks, que estão assinalados a negrito e itálico.

Capitulo 9:

Meredith estava internada há já dois dias e ia ter alta naquele dia.

_**- Como é que está o bebé? – Perguntou Meredith preocupada.**_

_**- O que é que se passa!? – Disse Derek já bastante impaciente.**_

_**O Silêncio por parte das duas médicas permaneceu por mais uns instantes. **_

__O silêncio reinava no quarto de Meredith, por parte dela reinava há já quase três dias.

_**- Eu… - Nem mesmo Cristina o conseguia dizer. Ela via o sofrimento nos olhos da amiga, amiga essa que só queria a confirmação de que o seu mundo estava a desabar.**_

_**- Nós… - Foi a vez de Bailey falar, enquanto Cristina olhava para o chão. – Nós lamentamos imenso…**_

_**- Não! NÃO! – Meredith gritava enquanto as lágrimas brotavam dos seus olhos. – Não… - As suas palavras fundiram-se com as lágrimas e desde aquele momento que as palavras deixaram de sair da boca de Meredith Grey.**_

__Lágrimas. Era disso que Meredith era feita. Deitada naquela cama de hospital, todo o dia a derramar lágrimas.

Ela não estava sozinha. Ela sabia-o, mas a dor que ela sentia era tão grande que não a deixava ver as pessoas à sua volta.

_**Ouviu-se uma porta a bater. Derek tinha deixado a sala. Ele não conseguia estar naquele sítio, era demasiado doloroso. E quando ele olhou para Meredith a dor multiplicou-se e atingiu valores inimagináveis.**_

_**- Toma conta dela. – Mandou Bailey. Ela sabia que Derek estava a sofrer e ela tinha que o ajudar da mesma forma que ele já a tinha ajudado no passado. E foi atrás dele.**_

__Ouviu-se uma porta a abrir. Meredith viu Derek a entrar no quarto. Quando ele a olhou nos olhos ela desviou o olhar e fixou um ponto no tecto. Ele não disse uma palavra e saiu do quarto. Ela continuou a chorar.

_**- Ey! Derek! – Chamou Mark. – Tu não vais acreditar…**_

_**- Agora não!**_

_**Derek passou por ele sem lhe ligar nenhuma, e Mark ficou espantado com a atitude do amigo. O que é que se estaria a passar?**_

__

_**A Dr.ª Bailey passou por Mark, também ela com uma cara preocupada, mas quando reparou nele parou.**_

_**- Viu o Sheperd?**_

_**- Ele foi naquela direcção. – Mark apontou na direcção que o amigo tinha seguido – O que é que se passa?**_

_**- Agora não!**_

__Derek estava encostado à porta do quarto de Meredith. Ele estava cansado, a sofrer e sem saber o que fazer.

- Então… - Mark aparecera para reconfortar o amigo.

- Ela não fala, nem sequer me olha… - Desabafou Derek. – O que é que eu faça Mark? Eu também estou a sofrer! Também era meu filho, eu também o perdi!

- Eu… Não sei… - Mark queria ajudar, mas não sabia como.

Derek abraçou Mark e começou a chorar.

_**Meredith chorava compulsivamente, e Cristina já não sabia o que fazer. Cristina aproximou-se da amiga e abraçou-a. Elas tinham por norma não se abraçarem, mas ela sabia que era isso que Meredith precisava naquele momento. E ficaram assim por algum tempo.**_

__Meredith ouviu pessoas a entrar no seu quarto. Eram os seus amigos, ela sabia-o sem sequer os ver.

A Izzie sentou-se na cadeira perto da cama, o Alex e o George estava de pé atrás dela e a Cristina ficou de pé aos pés da cama.

- O Sheperd era para te levar a casa. Informou-a Cristina. Meredith apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Mas ele não pode. – Continuou Izzie. Meredith simplesmente encolheu os ombros. – Ele está em cirurgia, acabou de entrar r tu tens que ir embora.

- Eu levo-te e fico contigo até o turno da Izzie acabar. – Disse-lhe George. – Tens que te vestir. A Bailey já está quase a chegar para te assinar os papéis da alta.

Passado algum tempo George conduzia Meredith a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

NA: Este é o último capítulo desta fic. Este capítulo tem estado a martelar-me a cabeça á meses, mas ironicamente foi o que me deu mais trabalho a escrever e por isso demorou tanto a chegar…

Tenho a dizer que adorei escrever isto e queria agradecer àqueles que leram e aos que me escreveram fantásticas reviews.

**Capitulo 10:**

- _Como é que ela está? – Izzie perguntou ao George enquanto entrava na cozinha da casa._

_Ela tinha acabado de chegar a casa e tinha trazido consigo a Lexie, que lhe tinha pedido para vir também._

_- Ela não fala. – Respondeu George. – Custa-me tanto vê-la assim. Ainda há uns dias estava toda feliz…_

_- Eu sei… Nós tínhamos combinado ir hoje às compras para o bebé. É tudo tão triste…_

Meredith estava sentada na sua cama, de costas para a porta, de modo que não viu quem estava à porta do seu quarto até falarem.

- Meredith… Tenho tanta pena… Precisas de alguma coisa? – Ela não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Como é que se pode ajudar alguém que está a passar por uma coisa destas?

- Deixa-me sozinha Lexie, por favor. Só… Vai-te embora. – Meredith falou pela primeira vez. Ela nem soube como é que a sua voz saiu tão facilmente, tão sem emoção, apesar das lágrimas que brotavam dos seus olhos, como as gotas de chuva que ela ouvia a cair lá fora.

Lexie saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Não valia a pena pressiona-la, isso não ia leva-los a lado nenhum.

- Meredith… - Desta vez era George quem estava à porta do quarto. – Eu tenho de voltar para o hospital. Precisas de alguma coisa? Estás Bem?

- Não George, eu não estou bem… Mas tu tens que ir. Tens que ir salvar vidas!

- Tens a certeza que não queres falar? – Insistiu ele.

- Eu tenho a certeza que quero que me deixem sozinha.

- Okay… - George resignou-se e saiu.

- Ela falou? – Perguntou a Izzie ao George quando ele entrou na cozinha para ir buscar café antes de sair.

- Sim. Disse para a deixarmos sozinha.

- Eu estou a fazer qualquer coisa para ela comer. Ela não pode ficar trancada naquele quarto eternamente. Eu sei que é difícil, mas ela tem que recuperar.

- Tenho de ir… Já estou atrasado. – Despediu-se George, saindo da cozinha.

- Adeus! – Gritou Izzie, já sozinha na cozinha.

- Mere… - A Izzie entrou no quarto com uma bandeja na mão. – Eu fiz muffins, e café.

- Eu não posso beber café. – Meredith limpou as lágrimas e encarou a amiga. – Pelo menos não podia…

- Desculpa… Eu deixo isto aqui, se quiseres podes comer. – Izzie pousou a bandeja com a comida e preparou-se para ir embora.

- Izzie… - Ela voltou a olhar a amiga que a chamava. – Quando o Denny morreu… - A Izzie sentou-se ao lado da Meredith – O tempo para ti congelou? - Izzie fez que sim com a cabeça. – Até há pouco tempo eu ia ter o meu final feliz e agora, o final é tudo menos feliz.

- Mere… Ainda não é o final. Eu sei que parece. Sei que queres morrer, para poderes ficar com o teu bebé. Mas não é o fim. Tu és precisa aqui. Nós precisamos de ti, e tu precisas de nós. Tens que falar connosco, nós só queremos ajudar. Tens que falar com o Derek. Ele também está mal, e tu nem sequer lhe falas.

- Eu não consigo falar com ele. Eu falhei. Ele queria tanto este bebé. Ele tinha tantos planos. Ele começou a planear o quarto. Ele até começou a fazer uma lista de nomes. E… agora… Eu… Eu não consigo.

- Ele não está preocupado com isso. Ele só quer que tu o deixes estar aqui a abraçar-te.

- Eu não sei se consigo Izzie…

- Tenta.

- Hey! – Alex entrou no quarto. Trazia um sorriso triste e parecia desconfortável.

- Hey… - Respondeu Meredith.

- Eu não sei o que dizer… A Izzie pediu-me para vir falar contigo, mas eu não sei o que dizer…

- Obrigado… - Foi a única coisa que Meredith disse quando o olhou com os seus olhos molhados e o seu sorriso triste.

O Alex saiu.

A Cristina entrou no quarto. Meredith estava deitada, as almofadas abafavam o seu soluçar e absorviam as suas lágrimas. Cristina deitou-se ao lado da sua melhor amiga. Então, Meredith olhou a sua "Pessoa". Após alguns segundos abraçou Cristina, e esta afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- Acho que estou bem agora… - Disse Meredith entre soluços.

- Pois… Eu sei… - Cristina sabia muito bem que aquele "bem" era tudo menos bem. – Eu não sei se isso é bom…

- Porque é que nós não podemos ser felizes, Cristina?

- Nós vamos ser felizes… - Respondeu a Coreana. Meredith olhou-a com descrédito. – Eu só não sei é quando nem como…

- Eu achava que desta vez é que eu ia ser feliz…

- Eu também pensei isso antes do Burke me deixar no dia do nosso casamento, mas eu ainda estou aqui, eu continuo a viver.

Meredith levantou-se e foi até à sua mesinha de cabeceira. Ela abriu a gaveta de cima e tirou de lá uns sapatinhos de lã brancos, pequeninos que faziam derreter qualquer pessoa. Meredith voltou a deitar-se ao lado da amiga e mostro-lhe os sapatinhos.

- Eu comprei isto a semana passada. – Contou Meredith. – Passei por uma loja e entrei, nunca tinha entrado numa daquelas lojas, mas pensei: "é melhor habituar-me a estas coisas". Entrei, andei às voltas no meio de coisas para bebés, roupas minúsculas, brinquedos, carrinhos, alcofas, e vi isto. É pequeno, e é branco, e foi a primeira coisa que eu comprei para este bebé, era a única coisa que ele tinha, e agora eu sei que vou puder calçar o meu bebé com isto.

A Cristina pegou nos sapatinhos e tirou-os das mãos de Meredith, levantou-se e foi até ao armário, pôs os sapatinhos no fundo do armário, e voltou à cama.

- Agora, tenta seguir em frente… - Disse Cristina. – E quando tiveres saudades, ou quiseres relembrar só tens que ir ao armário e tirar aquilo de lá.

- Obrigado. Mas eu ainda preciso de mais um tempo sozinha, preciso de pensar.

- Claro… tudo bem…

Cristina levantou-se e preparou-se para deixar a amiga sozinha, a pensar.

- Cristina.

- Diz…

- Podias ligar ao Derek e pedires para ele vir cá?

- Claro. – Com estas palavras Cristina saiu do quarto.

Meredith estava sentada na sua cama, de costas voltadas para a porta. Derek observava-a, há já algum tempo, encostado à parede. Sem dizer uma palavra ele caminhou até Meredith e sentou-se a seu lado, pegando na mão dela. E ficaram assim, sem falar, até que ela se levantou.

A Meredith foi até ao armário e tirou de lá os sapatinhos de bebé e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Derek. Ele pegou nos sapatinhos e foi pô-los em cima de mesinha de cabeceira. Eles olharam-se nos olhos e sem dizer uma palavra ela deitou a sua cabeça no colo dele, e eles ficaram assim, a ver a chuva lá fora.

FIM


End file.
